Meeting of Assassin's
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: They met each other for the first time. Killing was their common ground. She wanted the mission to end smoothly, he wanted to live. Chifuyu never saw such a foe in front of her. Someone who maybe could meet her along the way. An Assassin like her? Or something even worse. A tryout chapter to get used to writing again. May get updated.


Hey guys. Sorry for the long pause I had set in my writing. For some stupid reason, this idiot set out to get a Tommy Gun or Thompson in the Division. I have been playing that game for way too long and I have been grinding for that gun since May. We're now, well, good and well November.

It has taken me six months, yes, six months to get that gun. While that wasn't the only reason why I didn't put that much on paper for half a year, this was a big reason.

And after weeks of grinding when the school began, I opened ten weekly amounts of cashes, been saving since September. And not even one gun between the exotic items. Then I used another agent, (got four, three already to the highest score, the other one to get a rainbow achievement), where I just had four caches.

Opened the first.

One fucking Tommy Gun. Yes, the better of the two. I swear, I almost wet myself. But that isn't the best. I had four exotic caches, you know from Legendary or Incursions. Opened the first as well, and what you do know?

Another one. I had the feeling I was going to piss myself again. An SMG with hundred rounds at the least on tab.

But this gun, while it has its perks, isn't a gun you'd use for an Incursion or another high difficulty mission. This gun belongs in the fun category.

Meaning for myself at least that this is a gun you'd use on missions to have fun. They're not practical, (at least, not in the way there are better options) but they're just fun to use for fuck sake. I used the Double Barreled (not the sawn-off) in the Warren Gate Power Plant just because I liked using it.

It wasn't practical and in the legendary mode, I switched it with a Medved. An exotic shotgun which is more practical than the others. And while some may say that Shotguns are the last weapons to use, I am not saying they are wrong. In the Dark Zone, they're useless, in open missions, they're not even worth considering but in small indoor missions, I rather have an M870 to use than an MP5.

Shotguns are great for missions like the Warren Gate, Lexington or Russian Embassy.

But enough bullshitting of a game I really like. Due to a lack of writing, I have planned three major updates for my stories, it'll just take a while to get it done. And what that might mean, I got no idea. But stupid jokes asides, I have been practicing some smaller stuff to get my rusty gears back to work. But even after two and half years, fighting is still something I find very difficult. That's why I practice right now.

This is an idea that doesn't really fit in any kind of story, just a fight that has been spooking in my mind and while I'm used to having Jonas or Mattheus in the writing, it's been a while since I focused on Kerlongsj. And because this is Halloween, why not make it a bit scary?

It has no plot, just a fight. Enjoy.

* * *

(Some of the OC's come from imherepresent. The ever genius who is pretty much top of this section. Just pointing that out.)

Chifuyu had been out for hours, hunting the prey that has been denied. She and her sisters who have been sent out for a mission. The only thing that they knew. Killing and how to drag out.

And the Devil may be Damned, they were good at it.

But this mission wasn't the same. Normally, when they had their target, they had a location, they had numbers of guards who would be killed in the most gruesome ways and then they would claim the unlucky sob that was on their list.

Which made this job so much more different. Besides the confirmation of their target, there were no other guards. The site where he was stationed abounded and empty. Which made it so much more difficult.

Normally, they would simply start killing the idiots posted and their screams would unleash a battle. That would draw out their prey and they would get that moron killed. But that was out of the question.

She and her sisters had to look and hunt for that prey. Due to they couldn't breathe the same air, they split up pretty fast. Chifuyu hadn't seen them ever since they were looking. That had to be hours from now.

Chifuyu wasn't really to say worried about those idiots but not if none of them found their enemy, where would he be?

Suddenly, she picked up a smell. This smell. The smell of blood. Finally, they had the bastard. She hoped they had left a piece of him. She wanted her fun with him.

Turning around the dark corner, she found the scent increasing. "Took you bitches long enough. What is."

It was hard to surprise her or shock her. In the life she had, blood, pain, misery, and gore were all shown to her. Hell, most of the time she would partake in that.

So she wasn't expecting to see her six companions turned into corpses. They were cut open in ways that would put their own acts to shame. It was clear they died fast but in those seconds, they would experience pain that was beyond humanity.

No, this couldn't be. They. The Prodigies were killed.

"What in the world?" She heard a soft smirk and turned around. A Katana came out blocked by a Knife. She struggled against the metal. With a jump, she broke the attack. Looking at her foe, he wore a black outfit, much like her own. Unlike her own, his was more civilian. No army in the world would allow hoodies. Those who did had to be really stupid. That or they were fond of them.

The person they had been hunting didn't have a real description. The task was simple. Level the base and kill every living thing. But the fact was that this base was empty and that they had been looking for him.

Shit.

They were Hunted, not Hunters. In the time they were here, that guy had been able to look and hunt them down

Chifuyu took her second katana. No way she was letting him get away. Not because of the death of her sisters but because of the huge amount of troubles he just gave her.

She launched herself at him. The young man just simply stood back and let the sword cut the space he just was in. A second attack was also avoided with relative ease. Chifuyu moved in closer. His right side was open.

But she forgot he was armed as well. Taking a second to react, the man blocked her sword.

Her eyes bugled out. At his arms, a knife was attached. It was like he just summoned a Hidden Blade. Blocking the weapon, he used his left arm to grab hers. Yanking her arm, he pulled her second sword away and he released the contact of his right arm.

Moving in closer, Chifuyu noticed her assailant had left her open. A kick from below caused the man to move back. With his body, he was thrown in the sky. Chifuyu would be sure that any human would die for that blow. But she wanted to make that bastard pay. She moved after him and to her shock, she could see the eyes.

They were green grey and very much alive. He used that shock to kick her himself away and was all too happy when he landed on the ground. Chifuyu landed herself gracefully. She went through a bit too much to let one kick surprise her.

"I don't know who you are but you must have been very fucked to get away with that." She said with venom. The man tilted his head. Speaking of battle was a sin. And he wasn't interested in filthy language.

He was a bit tired, his body began to protest. Thirty-six hours without any sort of sleep or rest. Even on him, that took a toll.

The man released the two blades attached to his wrist. Lifting his hand, he made her clear. Come at me. Chifuyu's eye twitched as she saw that. Racing to him again, this time, the man met her.

But this time, he jumped and made a salto in midair. Chifuyu's eyes bulged open. No one, even in her clan had such an attack.

She saw a knife coming her way and quickly blocked it. Sparks emitted when she felt the knife fighting against the sword. But somehow, she noticed that man was done with playing around. She felt several attacks hitting her.

For an untrained eye, they looked like he wasn't even trying. But Chifuyu noticed that his attacks were well coordinated. Every move he had was backed by another one. This wasn't a desperate man that was clinging on to his life.

This man, no, this monster, was sure he would walk away. But Chifuyu wouldn't let that pass up. The girl began to fight back. No longer she had to back for his attack, she countered an attack. The man had the faintest of smile on his face. And for some reason, that sent a chill on her back. Chifuyu glared at him when he smiled at her.

It wasn't a slaughter like she usually did. The two warriors were dancing. Every move of the other was blocked by the other.

Chifuyu strike on his knife, he would counter her blade by diverting, she would focus on an attack, he would strike back. This man, he was good.

Chifuyu then saw an opening. She used her sword and lifted the hoodie. In her life, she didn't care if she killed women, men, and children. But the face of her attacker was surprising.

He was her age, take or give a year younger or older. He had blond hair in thick spots over his head, his eyes were like she saw a mix of green and grey, his face was a bit rugged for his age if not handsome. His most noticeable were his scars.

He had two small cuts on his chin and one on his forehead but those didn't draw attention. He had one horizontal on his right cheek and that ended on a vertical. That one was smaller but it gave the impression of a T turned upside down.

She took a second to look at his face before a fist clashed in her face. It caused her body to be thrown away. She landed on her feet and glared at him. He shrugged at her and pulled his hoodie back on.

Somewhere, Chifuyu regretted that. She didn't know where but she felt that somewhere. A regret in her body for not seeing that face.

* * *

Ah, fuck it. I call quits. This wasn't serious but it showed to me that I'm out this game. And that I'm better at using guns in a fight. I've done knife and swordplay before but guns have been used more. It might have something to do with the fact I'm playing a lot of shooters nowadays. And that I am tired even now and I'm pretty drained for gaming the entire day.

I just want to upload this and see where it goes. But I am planning for a bit more in the coming weeks. It also showed how rusty I've gotten and I should focus on other stuff as well.

This was just a tryout. For me, I don't mind if you flame me but it was needed for me to practice. Well, I learned a bit more about future chapters I gotta do.

Saluut.


End file.
